Light modulators generally serve to modulate an incident light beam. Such a modulation may be performed for example with regard to a phase of the light beam and/or with regard to an intensity (amplitude) of the light beam. In the case of some applications, for example for beam shaping, it is desirable to be able to modulate different spectral components of a light beam (for example red, green and blue spectral components) separately from one another.